8 Rosas para Molly
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Foram 8 rosas que Arthur Weasley deu á sua amada Molly Prewett, futura Molly Weasley. Cada rosa simboliza algum sentimento de Arthur para com a ruiva e com isso, aos poucos ele vai conseguindo conquistar seu imenso e bondoso coração.


**8 Rosas para Molly**

_Por Rebeca_

**One-shot**

**A primeira rosa **que eu lhe dei era de coloração rósea, pois esta significava que eu estava agradecendo-a por um favor de grande importância que você, humildemente, não se importou de fazer para mim. Havia lhe pedido aulas particulares de transfiguração, porque você era brilhante nessa matéria, enquanto eu tinha grandes dificuldades. Isso ocorreu no nosso primeiro ano, o que nos aproximou de uma maneira que jamais imaginaria, nem mesmo em meus sonhos mais profundos, nos tornando bons amigos. Você era uma garota sorridente e parecia ser muito legal, apesar do seu gênio meio explosivo e mandão. Mas isso era irrelevante para mim. Eu estava feliz por ter ganhado sua amizade.

**A segunda rosa** era violeta, cujo significado remetia a ideia de calma e autocontrole. Você havia azarado um Sltyherin por minha causa, pois descobriu por meio de fofocas que ele vinha me atormentando. Depois de quase matar o garoto, você veio brigar comigo, exigindo saber porque não contei sobre isso para você se éramos amigos e segredos não deveriam existir entre nós. Eu tentei explicar que achei que era algo bobo, pois não me importava com aquele garoto me importunando, estava acostumado pelo fato de ser um Weasley, porém, você não me deixou nem se quer abrir a boca. Você gritou comigo a plenos pulmões e eu pensei que fosse explodir. E então, quando voltou a respirar, você apenas me deu as costas e saiu pisando duro. Decidi que tinha que lhe enviar uma rosa solicitando mais calma e autocontrole. Pensei que fosse me atirar da Torre de Astronomia por isso, mas você apenas sorriu para mim e me abraçou. Não liguei para sua bipolaridade, correspondendo ao seu abraço. Eu estava feliz por você ter me perdoado.

**A terceira rosa** era laranja, a qual representava meu entusiasmo por você ir passar as férias de verão comigo e minha família, a qual sempre foi enorme. Eu estava ansioso para lhe mostrar minha coleção de objetos trouxas e para lhe contar que eu havia descoberto a maravilha daquele mundo intrigante e interessante. Tinha encontrado uma coisa enorme que eu chamei de dragão metálico e estava louco para mostrá-lo a você e assim que viu, me contou que era um carro, uma coisa que os trouxas utilizavam para se locomover dentro das cidades onde moravam. Achei fascinante e decidi que queria um, na realidade, desejava arrumar aquele que havia achado perdido pelas redondezas. Você prontamente me ajudou com aquela tarefa, mas não obtivemos muito sucesso. Ao menos demos boas risadas. Eu estava feliz por você ter feito das minhas férias de verão a melhor de todas.

**A quarta rosa** tinha a coloração azul, o que demonstrava que eu confiava em você de olhos fechados e mãos atadas. Também significava que na nossa amizade havia uma bela harmonia, nós combinávamos perfeitamente bem, nos entendendo mutuamente. E claro, a rosa representava meu afeto por você, o qual era enorme, desmedido. Você era a amiga perfeita Molly, uma pessoa incrível e com um enorme coração. As pessoas viviam falando para mim que não compreendiam como eu conseguia lhe suportar, pois você era mandona, ciumenta, barulhenta e briguenta. Eu sempre respondia da mesma maneira, dizendo que seus defeitos eram parte da sua personalidade única e forte, que eles eram um charme a parte e que as qualidades maravilhosas que você possuía sobressaia, sobrepujando qualquer defeito. Para mim você era perfeita e eu estava feliz por você ser quem era: autêntica e verdadeira.

**A quinta rosa** era amarela que significava satisfação e alegria. Era seu aniversário de quinze anos e você estava tão feliz pela festa surpresa que havia ganhado. O sorriso em seus lábios simplesmente contagiava a qualquer um e eu sorria junto contigo. Eu estava satisfeito por ter lhe dado aquele momento de felicidade plena, sentindo-me mais que realizado. A rosa foi um presente meu para você, porém, você não queria somente isso de mim e me puxou para um beijo cálido e apaixonado. Eu havia sido agarrado publicamente, ficando provavelmente mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, pois senti minhas bochechas arderem naquele momento. Contudo, não liguei muito para isso, pois tinha amado a surpresa gostosa. Só que era seu aniversário e quem deveria ganhar um presente era você e não eu. O beijo foi o melhor presente fora de hora que eu ganhei em toda minha vida. Eu estava feliz por você ter me escolhido, me beijando.

**A sexta rosa** era vermelha que representava todo o meu amor que eu sentia para você, o qual seria eterno. Havia lhe dado no nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro e você retribuiu o meu presente com um abraço apertado. Eu te amava tanto Molly, mais do que a mim mesmo, você não podia imaginar o tamanho do meu amor. Lembro que lhe sussurrei um singelo _te amo_ nos ouvidos e lhe disse que jamais a deixaria, iríamos ficar juntos para sempre e que eu iria lhe proteger com todas as minhas forças, não importando em que condições eu estaria. Você era meu mundo, minha vida, minha joia mais rara e preciosa do universo inteiro. Eu estava feliz por estar ao seu lado, por ser seu namorado, por fazer parte da sua vida, por te amar.

**A sétima rosa** possuía a coloração verde, a qual significava esperança e equilibro. Você estava com medo da guerra, pois receava me perder e isso lhe deixou preocupada e extremamente aflita. Percebi que palavras não resolveriam para acalmar seu coração, então lhe dei essa flor rara de se encontrar, devido a sua coloração incomum, para lhe trazer um pouco de paz. Mostrei que havia esperança e que deveríamos confiar no potencial dos bruxos que estavam lutando ao nosso lado. Necessitávamos acreditar que o bem venceria e o mal iria sucumbir. O verde era para lhe trazer equilíbrio, pois você precisava muito disso para conseguir lutar pelo ideal que acreditava e desejava proteger. E você compreendeu meu recado, procurando manter a calma dentro de si. Eu estava feliz por ter sido útil para você, ajudando-a.

**A oitava e última rosa** era branca e eu lhe dei em nosso casamento. Ela demonstrava meu amor puro que tinha para contigo e significava que seríamos felizes para sempre, nosso amor e casamento iriam durar toda a vida. Estaria contigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separasse e eu acreditava, e ainda continuo acreditando, que nem mesmo a morte será capaz de nos separar, pois fomos feitos um para o outro, nosso amor seria eterno e nosso destino era ficarmos juntos para todo o sempre. O que é eterno sobrevive a tudo e a todos. Eu prometi a você naquele dia que lhe amaria a cada segundo, minuto, hora, dia. E venho cumprindo isso até esse momento com maestria, certo? Temos sete filhos saudáveis, perfeitos e maravilhosos, frutos do nosso amor eterno. E mesmo cercados por problemas, nunca brigamos seriamente e eu jamais deixei de lhe dar todo o ano uma rosa. Eu estava feliz por ter me casado e construído uma grande e bela família contigo.

**Te amo Molly,**

_Arthur Weasley._


End file.
